This invention relates to female external urine collection devices.
The problems associated with urinary incontinence with women can be alleviated either by means of a catheter inserted in the urethra or by means of an external device that collects urine after discharge. The use of an internal catheter can present problems of discomfort to the user, difficulties of insertion and an increased risk of infection. In many cases some form of external device is preferred. This can be an absorbent disposable pad worn under the clothes, or some form of device which collects the urine and channels it to a urine receptacle, such as a leg bag. Absorbent pads may not be capable of retaining discharge from a full bladder, can be bulky to wear and are uncomfortable after use when they become damp to the touch. There is also the risk that urine can run off the surface of the pad, before it has time to be absorbed, and can leak around the edge.